Build talk:Team - Urgoz Manly Spike
Probably don't need a ritlord. 2 MoPs is probably contradictory as well. Life Guardian 06:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'm tempted to go for a manly-caster hybrid because groups are so large [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:59, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I tried something like this with some dutchies... Worked pretty well and most spikes were clean. Could probably get decent times with better players. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 14:16, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::What casters did they use? Esurge? [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 14:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think so. Had 2 mesmers; not sure what they used. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 15:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::VoR and Esurge/DF probably then. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm still not sure if I want to keep the Rit lord or drop it for something else. 18:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions? Any suggestions about the Rit Lord for what it could possibly be replaced with? Sadly I still don't know if this team build will work, the guild I'm in doesn't like to try new things. :-/ Troah 19:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Kick the Imbagon and the Rit lord, add 2 mesmers or any other useful caster. You have to be able to kill the Dredge at the levers. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 21:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Dropped the Rit lord for a VoR mesmer, should increase the damage a lot and should be able to kill the bridge Dredge without dropping the Imbagon. Troah 02:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Imba doesnt really belong anywhere in a spike [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::With LSL we just cast barbs on the enemies by the levers and attacked with longbows. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 13:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not a spike...you changed the name. -.- Troah 15:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It should be, if not you've just totally missed the point of having perma+mop+100blades+whirlwind in a build. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Whatever...Imbagon stays. Troah 16:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lau McBuildMaster says it won't, once I cbf to update [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: IDK Ritlords have traditionaly done well in there for building a dam to keep the mobs away and well grouped. 05:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) nabz? 4 pve skills for mesmer is hawt. 18:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :You wish you were that pro...Fixed. Troah 19:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The Bridge! RAWR! Would this be enough ranged attacks to kill everything on the bridge in the 3rd room? You know, the bridge with the Dredge and you need a necromancer to corpse port up on it to unlock a door for some silly reasons. Troah 23:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion kick imbagon for another 100B War(with SY, eventually), and add GDW on Rit ? Elephantaliste Noir 11:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :if i could be bothered, i'd kick the imba and add a esurge/df, improve the nec builds and the rit. main point of the rit is eoe and splinter, so gdw isnt much use. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 11:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::The point was to buff the third war, for a cheap Aoe KD. This kind of complete shutdown is very powerfull. :: We agree another damage char is more appropriate than imbagon. I like the E-surge idea too. :: I agree for Necro bars, Icy Vein doesn't make them looks good as HM bars. Maybe FoC or even SS if we don't use GDW on additional war ? or even AP. :: Actually put MoP and Ebon Escape on 4 wars and drop necros for lols ;) :: Trick : On bonder it is possible to have a use of HP if bonder mimicries UA+HB (+some ranks in Healing Prayers). Elephantaliste Noir 11:55, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: "esurge/df" What is /df? Troah 17:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::An esurge with df. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 17:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::: ...Defile Flesh, Dark Fury, Deep Freeze? Troah 17:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Deep Freeze. I thought that was painfully obvious [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 18:06, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh it was, I just wanted you to say it, and you did. So good little puppet. Troah 18:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nice excuse [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 18:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) EBon Escape > Death's charge Callers Why do you need dual callers? -- Drah 02:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I think its because urgoz mobs are generally huge and hard to ball together neatly, so the idea is 1 warrior+1 nec spike one side of the group and the other two on the other side. Personally, I'd run two permas instead and make the transition between pulls go smoothly but that seems far beyond pugs, CoP/Esurge should get in the area things down to 90% health for you. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 02:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Optional skills Is it me or does this build look like more of a half a build with all the optional skills slots in there. Personally I would like to see more of those optional skills slots filled with relevant useful skills, just really isn't a build to me, looks more like a concept, a good thought or maybey the framework of a future build. 05:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :The essentials are in the build, the options can be whatever you really want. Chocobuny 10:38, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* I need people to help me test this out. >< I only have 2 people on my F-list lol. Troah 12:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ok so I was able to test this build today with a full party of 12 people, however it was a very unorganized group. Half of them didn't even know who Urgoz was. >< We finished in 1 hour and 17 minutes. We were doing fine up to the point of the first area where you get exhaustion. The perma had to wait a bit inbetween each grouping to get energy back. So we had a warrior do a bit of the pulling after the first initial room. It was decent but not great. The second and main part that we had trouble on was in Area 9 where there are multiple popups of Greater Blood Drinkers and Thorn Wolves. At that point the whole group was under attack many times and we had to rely on everyone, not just the 100blades warriors. :For this run we only had a single MoP, couldn't find another so we just ran with a barrage ranger. It seemed that the one MoP was more then enough however. So I'm thinking perhaps I could drop out the second MoP for something but I do not know if I should, and if I do, replace it with what?Troah 00:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::OotV or more manlynessDr Rawr 16:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Gay build, go die. 04:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) {Reset Indent} First, If I'm available, I can help test. Second, I was able to join a group running this build and we successfully completed one HM Urgoz run. I know the description says that it requires consumables, but this is not true. The group was a definite PUG and weren't able to skip past anything. We were also running with only one MoP. Anyhow, here are some things I suggest: * Don't make consumables required, they're cool, but you don't fail without them. * Shadow Sanctuary as another optional for the sin. * Make deep freeze and "By Ural's Hammer" required for the Mesmer, I ran a VoR DF mesmer, very successful, empathy was good on the single leftover targets * Throw CoP on a couple of the monks. With VoR they're likely to hit something hexed by a mesmer. This could also help at the bridge. No, it's not CoP, but why not? * For the rit, replace SoS with Clamor of Souls. The spirit wall doesn't help anything, and can often cause bad agro. * Maybe another e-surge CoP mesmer might be good. Or, another Perma so there isn't any possible downtime in the exhaustion area. We also had this difficulty. Anyhow, just some ideas. It was nice to be able to PuG something successfully for a change. Kyle van der Meer 03:26, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Made some changes, don't know if they'll help or not. If anyone tries this out please tell me. Also this fails hardcore with a BGW alliance group. Troah 22:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Screw this build I ran with it in a pug and they couldn't get past the first room. 10:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :rethink what you just said. you ran it with a PUG. Sir nothing 12:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Ran it with a group before during Urgoz zbounty day and it worked very well, we cleared Urgoz in less than 40 minutes. I played the HB monk. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire''']] 04:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::So do you think this build is better/faster then other Urgoz builds or no? 01:54, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::In it's current state? No way. It can probably be done in under 25 with people who know how to play, but certain rooms are somewhat difficult because of how spikes are done. Some form of ranged caster spike will pretty much always reign in urgoz. Life Guardian 01:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC)